Arrow's Arsenal
'Arrow's Arsenal' ''' '''There are two main parts to the 14th episode of the Arrow's season 2 that I thought I should share and the other half will be on the main page of this wikia. I'd thought it would be quite unique to write about the expansion of the Team Arrow on this page; as in a way, Arrow's Team is the weapon he uses; not just his bow and arrows to fight villains. There has been a shifting tension within the team as Sara seems to be replacing Felicity, which didn't just question Fecility's place in the team and shifted Diggle's attention to not just becoming a friend to Oliver, though to Felicity as well; when Oliver's relationship starts to flurish with Sara. This shift in Team Arrow gave the opportunity to Felicity to step out of her less comfortable life, when she again placed herself in danger- likewise in Broken Dolls to force Oliver to save the day. All of these factors in the episode made the 43 minutes quite great. ' '''There was a lingering hint, linking all stories from season 1 to this episode that the Vertigo drug enchanced with Mirakuru could be used as a health supplement; not just a weapon like Scarecrow's fear gas in Batman Begins. And, I thought it would be good to mention this as Arrow could use these drugs to his advantage when fighting villains- setting a possible Arrow utility belt. If this were part of the plotarc of season 2, it would be interesting to witness as the community of the Glades would probably start a war- in their angry and despair of destruction of their home- using the enchanced drug, if it had side-effects such as; super-strength- thinking with Vertigo, those effects would be neglected. ' ' ' 'Before i went on to write that Arrow's Arsenal might be best simple, as that is the appeal of the serie's action. Since, there is a season 3 soon to be produced and a bigger Team Arrow, it only make sense that they will be facing more powerful foes; which means Arrow or quite possible Green Arrow will have to upgrade his Arsenal. ' 'The image to your right is from Crysis 3, where CW could take inspiration for upgrades on Arrow's arsenal. ' 'Which I will further elaborate on later, in the Latest episode of Arrow, you meet another Archer who could have possibly been trained by Malcolm Merlyn. However, in addtion to her bow and arrows in combat, she uses poison. Oliver could design and produce a sleeping agent or mild poison darts. As, evidence of the episode The Scientist Felicity did use the sleeping agent dart on Barry. So, Oliver could use more of these darts or similar produced arrows in combat to square against Nyssa's combat methods. ' ' ' ''This page is more of a wish-list to what I hope Arrow: or possibly as he will be called in the later episodes as Green Arrow, will have equiped in his quiver.' ' ' I apologise for the none-variety of images of Arrow's arrows, however he has been shown to use the; zip-line/grapple arrow, normal arrow, earlier in season 1: the transceiver/transmitter-arrow; for the pupose of transferring stolen money, the electric- arrow, cuff-arrow and trap arrow to tangle Black Canary. ' '''What would be great to see is Arrow using a smoke-arrow, likewise of Batman's smoke-pellets. This, Batman strategy of fighting I don't think should be overused by Arrow, as it would make the fight scenes repetitive. I, guess CW can use this Batman method every now and then. ' 'Additionally it would be great to see Arrow upgrading is gadgets with enemy weapons, as Batman does. What is really unique of the series is Arrow makes-do with less gadgets than Batman, which is what makes Arrow and the series epic. I, am not sure if I have mentioned this before. Sure, Arrow will have to upgrade his arsenal when facing stronger opponents than Brother-Blood's soldiers, however this seems seasons away and I don't think this is nescessarily a bad thing. ' '''Something that slipped my mind when first watching and reviewing the Suicide Squad episode; is the neurotoxin that the Suicide Squad was sent to obtain from under Qaadir’s home a new virus, which might have some origins to mirakuru; though is the prototype to Stagg Industries’s super-solider serum